


Little Furball

by koogi123



Series: Voltron Animal AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Wolf Keith, bunny lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi123/pseuds/koogi123
Summary: At first there’s only growling, and whoever was there had yet to turn the corner. But when it goes silent, he curiously perks up. Did they give up?Or maybe he outran them?The long-eared fluffball hesitantly stalks forward to the corner, tail fluffing out as he takes a peak.Oh nope he didn’t give up, not at all.Or, part of my Voltron 'Animal' AU where the Team had been transformed into different animals.





	Little Furball

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo Essentially I made an AU where the whole team got turned into Animals! I have some backstory behind it, but everyone is a predator of some sort-- EXCEPT for Lance. Lance was turned into a bunny. (Whoops.) Keith made it his mission to protect this furball, choosing his protective instincts over his OTHER instincts. 
> 
> I may write more about this AU, but I just wrote this small little bit for now! <3

There’s the sound of nails and thumping on the ground as a little bunny runs across the hallway floor. He’s fast, clearly not wanting to be caught by whomever was currently chasing him around.

As soon as he turns the corner however, he comes to a halt at a dead end.

_ Well that’s just inconvenient. _

The Bunny turns around, taking a playful stance with his tongue out and his tail up in the air. It wiggles ever so slightly in a fit of excitement and expectation. 

At first there’s only growling, and whoever was there had yet to turn the corner. But when it goes silent, he curiously perks up. _ Did they give up? _   
_ Or maybe he outran them? _   
The long-eared fluffball hesitantly stalks forward to the corner, tail fluffing out as he takes a peak.

_ Oh nope he didn’t give up, not at all. _   
The one who was chasing him _ immediately _ spots the shorter male, and being basically just an inch a way he wrestles the bunny into his much larger paws. This makes the other Squeal in defeat and annoyance. Yet there’s this playful tone behind it all.

“Lance.” They growl out, and the bunny perks up from where he’s situated in the big o’ paws. He wants to say something, but the only thing that escapes him is a fond chitter chatter as he paws at the other’s chest.

“You know you can’t be out of the room.” The Wolf sighs out, eyes squinting down at Lance though softening when the bunny’s eyes widen in curiosity. 

Damn it.

It’s as if Lance was asking ‘why’, and this makes Keith grumble.

“You know why.” He states, and the other uses his two back legs to kick at the Wolf’s muzzle. Keith immediately places a paw on Lance’s stomach to stop him, and the bunny squirms. 

“You’re so stubborn.” He gently turns Lance over onto his back as the bunny makes little huffs of unwillingness to cooperate. The small thing feels teeth on his scruff, and they’re soft as they close together in order to pick Lance up. 

Soon they’re walking back to the room where they had resigned, Keith with Lance in his jaws and the bunny defeated once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Protect, Defend, and most importantly: Stick tongue out at Keith.


End file.
